


Snack Break

by EmberSwitch



Series: The Break Saga [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, Break Saga AU, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Emily is a very good girl, F/F, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Glimmer, Other, Post Season 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberSwitch/pseuds/EmberSwitch
Summary: Sequel to “Rage Break,” an AU that splinters off right after season 1.  Catra hurt a lot of people during her time as the “Mad Cat,” but there’s one person in particular who deserves a more than just some time off as an apology.





	Snack Break

Catra bit her lip as she stood outside the door to Entrapta’s Lab. 

She’d already showered, put her troop on forty eight hours mandatory R&R, and done a debrief with Hordak. Yet as terrifying as he could be, this was the moment she had been dreading most. 

As she raised her hand to knock at the door, her mind flashed back to the last time she had been inside. 

* * *

Catra paced around the lab, nearly spitting with anger. 

“Can’t you go any faster?” she hissed for the third time in an hour.

“I could,” Entrapta said from behind her mask as she used the fine manipulators built into her head piece to weld the circuitry in place. “But doing so would exponentially increase the chance of error and possible explosion, so I’d rather not.” 

Catra groaned and continued her pacing. Between them, Scorpia tapped a claw to her chin as she examined the mishmash of random wires and electrical components attached to what looked like a small metal cupboard. 

“So, what does this thingamajig do again?” Scorpia asked, tapping curiously on the door to the cupboard. 

“It’s a thermodynamic accelerator,” Entrapta said excitedly, springing up from her work and using her hair to point at the electrical components. “And this,” she said, indicating the cupboard, “is for holding and shaping the-“

“Enough with the technobabble!” Catra snapped. “Just finish the damn thing so we can get going already!”

Entrapta looked as if Catra had just slapped her across the face. Scorpia frowned and gave Catra a disappointed look, but Catra seemed to take it as a challenge and bared her teeth until Scorpia looked away. Entrapta seemed devastated as she pulled her mask back down over her face. 

“Okay…” she mumbled, and resumed her work. 

Catra had never cut her off like that before. She had always been one of the few people that let Entrapta talk about her inventions and discoveries as much as she wanted, and seemed to at least _try_ to understand what she was talking about. Catra would ask her to repeat or simplify her explanations, but she had never just flat out shut Entrapta down like that. 

Entrapta finished making the final adjustments to her newest invention and declared, “It’s ready.” 

“Finally,” Catra said, coming over to take a look. 

  
Despite Catra’s rudeness earlier, Entrapta seemed to rekindle her enthusiasm as she began switching the electrical components on. 

“Now stand back,” she said, motioning the others away, “the casing is shielded but there may still be some minor radiation leaks.” 

Scorpia took a considerable step back while Catra simply stood there unimpressed. Entrapta threw the final switch and the machine hummed to life. The three of them waited in tense silence. 

“Well?” Catra asked, pointing at the machine impatiently. Entrapta waved at her to be silent as she carefully studied the output readings. 

“If my calculations are correct, the experiment should be complete in three, two, one…”

There was a soft ding and the electrical components shut off automatically. Entrapta opened the door to the cupboard and took in a deep breath. The others did so as well, and their noses filled with the smell of freshly made,

“Muffins!?” Catra exclaimed as she watched Entrapta carefully remove a small tray of them with her hair from the machine. 

“_Tiny_ muffins!” Entrapta replied, smiling and holding one up for inspection. 

It was true. Entrapta’s experiment had resulted in a tray of freshly baked inch high muffins baked from scratch in less than thirty seconds. Entrapta popped one in her mouth and chewed happily, offering one each to Scorpia and Catra. 

“Mmmm, not bad. Need’s more sugar next time though,” Entrapta said, fishing out her notebook and jotting down a correction to her recipe. 

Scorpia took the offered muffin and hummed in agreement as she chewed. Catra just stood there, seething. 

“Muffins!?” she repeated again. “You spent all this time making _snacks_!?” 

“Actually, it only took me about an hour to assemble it once I got the blueprints written up. See, I got the idea while I was working on modifying your stun rays and,”

“How are muffins supposed to help us take Bright Moon!?” Catra screamed, snatching the muffin and waving it in Entrapta’s face. 

Entrapta seemed confused. 

“I’m not sure,” she said finally, after much consideration. “Maybe you could offer them as a gift basket? Though I find it highly unlikely that they’ll respond well to it given the history between-“

“We need weapons!” Catra yelled, throwing the muffin to the ground and grinding it into paste with her foot. “_Weapons_! Not _snacks_!”

Entrapta groaned and rolled her eyes. 

“Please Catra, I’ve been modifying all your military tech for the last two weeks. There’s only so many times I can realign a refractor before it loses its appeal. Besides, I don’t think you understand what this could mean to the world!” Entrapta said, patting the machine. “This could completely revolutionize the way we cook! Think about it, meals ready in seconds instead of hours! We could preserve food by freezing it and then thaw it out fully cooked in a matter of minutes! This could change the face of Etherian cuisine!” 

Entrapta clapped her hands with excitement and Scorpia looked impressed as she considered the possibilities. 

Catra however, was less than enthusiastic. Without a word, she walked over to the machine and stood directly in front of it. Then she raised a hand up over her head, extended her claws, and brought it crashing down on top of the delicate circuitry and wiring. The machine let out a buzzing whine, and began sending out waves of sparks as Entrapta screamed in horror and confusion. Scorpia grabbed her and pulled her back, shielding her from the shower of sparks spraying from the machine as Catra ripped and tore at its electrical innards. 

When she had finished, Catra extracted her hand from the still sparking remains and turned slowly to the pair. Her arm was burnt and bleeding, and there were small embers still glowing in her hair, but she didn’t seem to notice. Her eyes were wild and haunting, and they were locked onto Entrapta. 

“N-now kitty,” Scorpia said, as she and Entrapta clung to each other in terror. “Let’s all just calm down now.” 

Catra didn’t seem to hear her, and stalked over to them with her eyes nearly bugging out of her skull. She grabbed Entrapta by the collar, shoving Scorpia away with a surprising amount of strength. Entrapta could barely breathe as her eyes locked with the insane gaze of the woman she had previously thought of as her friend. 

“Make me a better weapon,” Catra said, her voice low and dangerous. “Or the next thing I turn into scrap will be that!”

She pointed a chipped and jagged claw towards the cowering Emily who was attempting to hide under the work bench. Entrapta’s eyes went wide with panic. 

“You wouldn’t!” she gasped, but even as the words left her mouth, she knew full well that the insane monster in front of her most certainly would. 

Catra held her gaze for a few more seconds before letting go of Entrapta and turning to march out the door. Entrapta caught herself with her hair and used it to back away further.

“We leave for Bright Moon in ten minutes,” she ordered, not turning around. “I have a score to settle that’s _long_ overdue.”

* * *

Catra let her hand continue to hover over the door, shame and guilt churning inside her stomach like Mermista ’s sea after a bad date. Steeling her resolve to at least _try_ to make things right, she held her breath, and before she could give herself another chance to think about it, she knocked. 

She rapped three times on the door, waited a few seconds for a response, then knocked again. She was debating between giving it a third try, or giving up and trying to sneak back to her room, when the door opened a crack. 

The red eye of a welding mask appeared in the gap. It studied her for a few moments as Catra smiled and tried to look as nonthreatening as possible. 

“Hey, Entrapta…”

“…Scorpia said you were missing,” Entrapta said finally, not removing her mask or opening the door any further. 

“Yeah, uh, things didn’t quite go as planned,” Catra said, scratching her cheek and suddenly finding a stain on the wall very fascinating. “I got separated and the troop called for a retreat. Scorpia found me and brought me back though, see?” 

She spread out her arms and took a step back, letting Entrapta look her over. She had gone to great care to make sure she was presentable for this. She’d even taken the time to brush her tail and trim her claws. She had briefly considered trying to comb out her hair but decided she didn’t have half a day to make the attempt. 

Entrapta’s mask moved up and down slightly, but whether she was agreeing with her or simply looking her over was unclear. 

“I see,” she said finally. “Well, I don’t have any weapons for you yet. Come back tomorrow.” And she started to close the door. 

“Wait!”

Catra darted forward and nearly threw herself against the door. It stopped closing, but it didn’t open any further either. Entrapta’s mask continued to stare at her from the tiny crack in the doorway, and Catra forced herself to relax and took a step back with an awkward cough. 

“I just wanted to… Can I come in? Please?” 

Catra gave her the best friendly smile she could manage under the circumstances; which she hoped made her look more sincere and less constipated, though she suspected it was the latter. Entrapta’s mask watched her silently for a second or two before the door slowly slid shut. 

Catra sighed. She knew it had been hopeless from the start. As she started to turn and walk away, she heard several deadbolts and hydraulics depressurizing and sliding out of the way. A second or two later, the lab door swung open.

Catra gave a small smile and stepped inside. Entrapta stood off to one side, still wearing her mask, and holding a remote control of some kind in her hair. 

“Th… Thank you,” Catra said. The words felt strange and alien on her tongue. Entrapta watched her silently for a moment, then headed deeper into the lab. Catra followed behind. There was a hiss of pressure behind her, and she looked back to see the door slide shut on its own, though none of the security locks surrounding it slid back into place. She swallowed, not sure if that was a good sign or not. 

The lab was mostly unchanged from when she had last left it. That _was_ reason to worry. In the short time she had lived with Entrapta, Catra had never once walked in to see her lab looking the same way twice. The various tables and workspaces surrounding her main workbench always had new half-finished prototypes or experiments running on them, and the overall hum of the equipment always seemed to be either exactly one octave higher or lower than before. This time, it all seemed untouched, save for the main workbench where Entrapta appeared to have been disassembling a stun blaster, and the table behind it which held the smashed remains of the muffin machine. 

Entrapta picked up one of the blaster’s components and set to work on it, ignoring Catra. Emily peeked out from behind one of the nearby benches, but retreated back once she saw Catra notice her. Not that the bench did much to hide her bulky security bot frame. The pink glow of her dash lights appeared beneath the desk a second later, letting Catra know that she was still being watched carefully. 

“So, um,” Catra began, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly. “What are you working on?”

S_mooth_, Catra berated herself silently. _Very smooth_.

Entrapta continued to ignore her until she finished welding the part, then held it up for Catra to inspect. Catra had never been particularly mechanically inclined, but she made a show of inspecting the offered part closely and nodding her head approvingly. 

“I’m attempting to increase the output levels of the weapon at the sacrifice of its overall lifespan,” Entrapta explained, then went back to work. “I need to modify the weapon to add an additional coolant tank so I can substitute a crystal of super cooled gas in place of the solid state refractors you’ve been previously using. The resulting heat will burn out the crystal and the weapon itself after a few uses, but the projectiles it emits will be able to reach temperatures in excess of twenty thousand degrees.”

“That’s… good,” Catra said, fiddling with her claws and looking about the room. “Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. Well, kinda.”

Entrapta stopped her welding and looked up slowly from her work. After a long pause she began,

“I have a few other possible adjustments I could do if you prefer.”

“No, that’s not what I meant,” Catra interrupted, waving her hands emphatically. She caught herself and awkwardly coughed into her hand. “I just meant that, well…”

Entrapta didn’t say anything, she just continued to stare silently through her mask. Catra groaned and put her hand to her head. Why did this have to be so difficult? She could feel her anger beginning to build up again. Anger at Entrapta for not giving her anything to work with. Anger at Scorpia for not coming along, even though Catra had expressly told her she wanted to do this alone. Anger at Hordak for taking so long with the debrief. Anger at herself for creating this whole mess. 

She was just about to yell, “Forget it!” and storm out the door when one more person to be angry at popped into her mind. 

“_Why don’t you try finding some solutions without anger?_”

Catra’s boiling rage evaporated into a cool mist. Maybe it was due to some last echoes of Glimmer’s magic, or maybe it was something else, but the sudden memory helped her mind calm again. Using that moment of serenity, Catra closed her eyes and did something she never thought she’d have the courage to do. She began speaking from the heart.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything. For yelling at you, for smashing your invention, for threatening Emily. I was wrong. I just… after everything that’s been happening, I… I haven’t been in my right mind lately. And I know that you probably don’t believe me, and I don’t blame you, but I want to be better. I _am_ better now. I can’t explain how or why right now, but… I’m sorry. And I promise I will never do something like that again. Ever. I just… I hope you can forgive me.”

She felt a small voice in the back of her mind whisper that she was pathetic, and that no one would ever take her seriously after a sentimental spiel like that; that her reputation was done for, and that she had humiliated herself for nothing, and she should just run away now before she was laughed out the door and told how weak and pathetic she was for even trying. 

That voice sounded suspiciously like Shadow Weaver, but it was distant and small, and there was another voice too. It was clear, loud, and brimming with pride. It sounded like a combination of Adora, Scorpia, Glimmer, and someone else too that she couldn’t place. That voice said,

“_Open your eyes_.”

She did, and to her amazement and relief, she saw that Entrapta had finally pulled up her mask, and she was beaming back at her with tears in her eyes. 

“Apology, accepted.”

Catra felt her shoulders drop a full two inches and she gave Entrapta a grateful smile. 

“Thanks,” she said. Not knowing what else to say, she gave an awkward laugh and began looking around the room again, wiping her own eyes. 

Emily crawled out from under the table and beeped uncertainly at Entrapta. Pursing her lips, Entrapta hummed to herself as she stepped around the workbench and pulled out her handheld voice recorder. 

“Log: Catra, thirteen. Fourteen? Thirteen. Contrary to previously theorized next encounter with the Angry Feline one, subject has demonstrated regret, empathy, and a desire for reformation.” She began circling around Catra, gently poking and examining her as she did. Catra just sighed and allowed herself to be documented. It seemed the least she could do. 

“Subject also exhibits significantly increased priorities towards personal hygiene,” Entrapta added, examining under Catra’s arms. Catra endured the embarrassment with indignant silence. “As well as exponentially increased patience.” Entrapta went on, growing more and more intrigued. 

She took Catra by the face and began examining her in detail. Producing a flashlight, she shined it into her eyes, causing Catra to wince and bat it away. Entrapta caught her arm and Catra felt a length of hair press against her wrist to take her pulse. 

“No obvious signs of head injury or other physiological damage,” Entrapta said, jotting down a few notes and sticking a thermometer under Catra’s tongue. Catra blinked as she briefly wondered where Entrapta had pulled that from, then quickly decided she’d rather not think about it. 

Entrapta pulled out the thermometer and checked it, jotting down another note. Then she planted both feet on the floor and before Catra could react, grabbed her around the waist with her hair and pulled her several feet into the air, flipping her upside down and then releasing her before Catra knew what had happened. 

“Hey!” 

Catra quickly righted herself midair and landed gracefully on her feet. 

“Temperature and reflexes appear normal,” Entrapta said, making another note. “With no sign of any other obvious means of external interference it seems that the only remaining explanation for this sudden change in behavior would be,” Entrapta paused for her own dramatic effect, “Magic!”

Catra felt a surge of panic. 

“W-wait, what?” 

Entrapta smiled and examined her closer. “Subject is eliciting a nervous response, likely due to a revelation at the accuracy of my diagnosis and either worry or embarrassment.”

Catra reached out and put her hand over the recorder. 

“Will you stop already!” she whispered. 

Entrapta raised an eyebrow. Catra sighed and put her hand to her forehead. 

“Look... _Yes_, I finally got some sense knocked into me by an old friend of yours. I’m better than I was, and I think we’re all happier for it, but if anyone finds out about this, and I do mean _anyone_, then I could be deemed to be _compromised_. That means I lose my position as commander and probably get labeled as a traitor and sent to _Beast Island_. Then you’re gonna be stuck answering to Hordak himself or whatever screwball he puts in my place.” 

Entrapta’s eyes widened and she gave a conspiratorial “Oooooh,” of understanding. Catra nodded imploringly. 

“Yeah. So exnay on the agicmay, okay?”

Entrapta nodded and used her hair to mime pulling a zipper across her lips. Catra felt herself relax a little and straightened up. 

“So what happened?” Entrapta whispered, holding out her recorder for Catra to dictate into. Catra sighed, and wondered briefly what she had done to deserve this. Not that she _doubted_ she deserved it, she just wondered which thing specifically. 

“I tried to kill Adora again, nearly did, then Princess Sparkles teleported us into an old First One’s temple and zapped me with… something, I don’t know. She made it so I couldn’t get angry for a while. Then we walked, I thought about some stuff, we got to talking, we walked some more, and…” Catra trailed off, wondering what else she was supposed to say, (or admit to.) 

“…Aaaand?” Entrapta prompted, holding the recorder closer. 

Catra snapped back to the present with a quick shake of her head. 

“And then we got out and went our separate ways, and if you ever breathe a word of this I’ll… well, we’ll both be in _big_ trouble. Got it?”

Entrapta nodded absentmindedly as she tapped her chin and contemplated the brief account Catra had given her. 

“Hmmm… mind altering magic. Not unheard of, but even simple behavioral adjustment is outlawed by 12 separate Princesses and the Rebellion. Though I’ve never heard of this Princess Sparkles before. She must be a new addition to the Alliance.”

“…It’s Glimmer, Entrapta. I was referring to Glimmer.” Catra explained, deadpan. 

Entrapta gave another “Oooooh,” of understanding and made another note. 

“And I’m pretty sure it was an accident,” Catra went on. “Just casting it, or whatever she did, left her totally powerless. She was so weak she could barely stand. Anyway, enough about that,” Catra pointed towards the device she had destroyed earlier. “How’s your… muffin thingy?”

Her attempt at changing the subject worked, and Entrapta turned her attention to her invention with a frown. 

“Don’t know. I haven’t tried to fix it since you left. The main housing should be fine, but most of the electrical components are all smashed or shorted out, so they’ll need to be replaced. Although I think I can probably increase the efficiency of the semi-conductors if I-“

As Entrapta went on she began slowly circling the machine and taking notes on what to replace and what to enhance. Catra let her go at it with a small smile. Entrapta may have already forgiven her, but Catra still had one more surprise up her proverbial sleeve.

“I’m sure you want to get started,” Catra said, trying not to seem rude as she interrupted her. “But I have something else you might want to take a look at.”

Curious, Entrapta followed Catra back out into the hall. As they stepped past the door, Catra gestured towards a large flatbed trolley she had carefully kept out of sight earlier. Entrapta’s jaw fell open.

“Is that?” she asked, pointing at the pile of mangled robotic parts piled on top of the trolley. “Is that? Is that!? Is THAT!?”

“Six smashed up Frist One’s bugs, ready for dissection and experimentation,” Catra finished for her proudly. “Fresh caught today, and all for you.” 

Entrapta squealed with delight and began digging into the pile. 

“This is amazing! I’ve never seen so much First One’s tech in one place before, and it looks like it’s practically brand new! Minus the holes of course. But this is _incredible_!” She stopped suddenly as if she had just remembered something. Standing up, she turned around to face Catra, her expression strangely calm and formal. She bowed deeply. “Thank you for this exquisite gift.”

Catra was completely thrown off guard. 

“Uh, sure. No problem,” she said, scratching the back of her head. 

Entrapta finished her bow and stood still for a moment. Then she broke out into a smile and dashed forward to wrap her arms and hair around Catra, nearly enveloping them both in a snug purple cocoon. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, _thank you_!”

Catra gave a little laugh and with no little effort, awkwardly shifted to pat her on the back. 

“You’re welcome.” 

They separated and Entrapta continued to beam at her. Deciding to call it ‘mission accomplished,’ Catra gave a little cough and started off down the hall.

“Well, it looks like you’ve got some work ahead of you, so I’ll just leave you to it. Oh, and don’t worry about the weapons, we don’t-”

“Wait!” 

Catra turned back and saw Entrapta looking around anxiously. Emily appeared in the doorway and made a series of rapid blinks and beeps. It seemed to make sense to Entrapta at least because she suddenly brightened up again. 

“Oh! Uhm, it’ll take a while for Emily to properly catalog all this raw material. But in the meantime, I’ll be a little shorthanded. So, I was wondering if you maybe, sort of wanted to… you know… if you’d like?” 

Entrapta blushed and her hair began twiddling its ‘thumbs’ nervously. Catra raised an eyebrow. 

“If I wanna… what?” Catra asked, not entirely sure she wanted to hear the answer. 

“…Help me with the repairs?” 

Catra blinked. 

“Repairs? You mean… that thing I smashed?” 

Entrapta nodded enthusiastically and Emily gave a beep of approval. Catra’s mind reeled. “But… I’ve never fixed anything in my life! I wouldn’t even know which end the electricity came out of!”

“Oh its easy,” Entrapta assured her with a quick wave. “I’ll help you every step of the way, just follow my lead. I’m sure you’ll be a natural at it.”

Catra frowned and looked at the lab door. 

“I don’t know. Scorpia’s expecting me, and I’ve still got all this paperwork to fill out for everyone’s R&R, and…”

Entrapta’s smile fell. “Oh... yeah, I understand. That all sounds… pretty important. I’ll just leave you to that then. Sorry for bothering you…” 

And with that she solemnly trudged back into the lab, Emily sadly pushing the trolley behind her. Catra sighed and rubbed her hand over her face. 

“Fine,” she grumbled, rolling her eyes. “I guess I could stay and help for a little- hey!”

Entrapta’s hair grabbed her by the waist again and yanked her into the lab. Entrapta herself was literally bouncing in place with excitement. 

“This’ll be so much fun!” Entrapta squealed, racing over to her tool benches so she could start digging through her various toolboxes. “I’ve never had a real lab assistant before! Well, one that I didn’t program myself I mean. Oh, this is going to be great! We’ll start by going over lab safety, and then we’ll go over micro welding techniques, and then-“

“Woah, woah, woah,” Catra said, making the ‘time out’ sign with her hands while she continued to dangle sideways in the air. “I said I’d help a _little_. Don’t get all carried away; I can stay and hand you tools and stuff for like, ten… fifteen minutes tops!”

* * *

Two hours later, Scorpia frowned as she made her way towards Entrapta’s lab. It had taken nearly half an hour of encouragement and reassurance to get Catra to go make up with Entrapta. Catra had made every excuse possible to put off going to see her, including taking a shower and doing paperwork; two things Catra was loathe to do until she was given no other option. Eventually Scorpia had been forced into physically tossing her out the door (with Catra’s initial permission of course) and locking the room from the inside to get her to finally get on with it. 

She had expected Catra’s apology to take about half an hour, (twenty minutes of which consisting of Catra pacing in front of the door,) but it had been nearly four times that long and she was beginning to worry. She knew they both wanted to make up, it was just a matter of getting Catra to admit it. 

As she approached the lab, Scorpia raised a claw to knock on the door, then thought better of it and pushed it open to peek inside. The heavy door swung open easily, and she heard two familiar voices, and a familiar set of robotic beeps coming from inside.

“Okay, now weld the wire in place to the second junction. Careful not to overheat it!”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it this time. Just hold it steady.”

Intrigued, Scorpia looked inside and saw two distorted shadows cast by the glow of a welding torch behind the broken muffin making machine. One had two large bobs of animated hair, and the other had a happily waving tail attached to it. Curious, she stepped inside and knocked uncertainly on the door. 

“Hello?”

There was a short pause as the light from the welding torch went out. Then two faces wearing identical red goggles poked up from behind the machine to look at her. These were quickly followed by Emily the robot, who was also wearing a pair of giant red goggles for some reason. Entrapta’s face was smudged with grease and soot, as it usually was, but there was an equal amount on Catra’s face too. She pulled up her goggles and tried to wipe some of the soot off her cheek with the back of her hand as she asked, 

“Yeah, what is it? We’re nearly done here.”

Entrapta nodded with a big smile. 

“You’re just in time actually! We’re just about to connect the main power supply and switch it on to see how it works! Catra did most of the repairs after I showed her how to weld properly. It’s been so much fun! She almost makes a better lab assistant than Emily!” Entrapta clasped her hands together in delight and used her hair to pull Catra into an awkward hug. 

“Hey, lab safety! Mind the welder,” Catra reminded her, though she smiled and made no attempt to pull away.

Scorpia squealed with delight. 

The Super Pal Trio was back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the second story in the “Break” saga. I promise there will be more Glimatradora (but mostly Glitra) goodness in the next one, but I think we all needed a little Catra&Entrapta goodness after the betrayal of season 3. Speaking of, my stories have become true AU again by virtue of me waiting until season three has come out to finish a fic I started writing back during the hiatus after season one. The third story, “Kitty Break” will be much MUCH longer, and is in its second draft now, so for those of you still interested it should hopefully be out before Season 4 happens and breaks our hearts even more. I hope you’ve enjoyed this story, and will join me for the next one.


End file.
